


Okaeri

by hummun323



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Japanese, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummun323/pseuds/hummun323
Summary: Jesse returns from a mission to a cuddly dragon man. A very short drabble.





	Okaeri

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for two reasons: 1) I also have a squeaky door that I have to do this with and 2) I feel there isn't enough works of them speaking Japanese to each other

Jesse McCree likes to think he’s a lot more sneaky than he used to be. His spurs still jingle when he walks, but his husband has trained him to remove his boots by the door and store them in a small cubby. His feet pad across the floor, his weight barely causing the floors to shift and squeak under him. At this time of night, though, every creak sounds like a gunshot and his husband can be a light sleeper.

The hardest challenge is getting into the bedroom. Jesse knows how to lift the old door just right to make sure it doesn’t squeal. He keeps telling his husband he’ll get around to oiling it, but he never does. Thankfully his husband always forgives him for it.

He makes sure to delicately lift the door to shut it. He pads quietly through the room. His eyesight isn’t the best in the dark, but he won’t risk his husband’s rage at being woken up by turning on a light. Besides, all he has to do is strip down and crawl into bed. Who needs pajamas?

He lifts the covers and cuddles up to the body underneath. His stealth mission seems to be a success; his husband doesn’t even stir.

Suddenly, arms are wrapping around him like snakes, and his husband shifts, inhaling deeply as he rouses.

He spoke too soon.

“Okaeri,” Hanzo whispers into the dark, lifting one of Jesse’s hands to his lips. When he releases the hand, Jesse uses it to pull Hanzo’s head closer to kiss his cheek.

“Tadaima,” he replies belatedly. A cute little phrase his husband has trained him to say. They both have a handful of Spanish and Japanese words they exchange with affection now.

“How was the mission?” Hanzo asks.

“Oh, you know, the usual,” Jesse drawls between kisses to Hanzo’s face, the archer purring in approval. “Explosions, stand offs, Talon agents, saving the world, the usual.”

Hanzo and Jesse are past the point of worrying about each other being on missions, together or separated. In fact, they are close to retiring now, handing over the reigns to the next generation. A few more missions, a few more months, and soon they can move anywhere they want and live out their golden years in peace, together.

Jesse settles in behind Hanzo, pulling the archer in as close as he can. Hanzo hums lowly, pressing in just as much until there is nothing but shared heat between them.

“Good night, koibito.”

“Good night, darling.”


End file.
